


Black Rose

by Brony4Ever1992



Series: Other Tales [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-11-21 07:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brony4Ever1992/pseuds/Brony4Ever1992
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sabrina was never a weak trainer or psychic but, romance was something even she wasn't used to. Now she struggles to reveal her relationship still conisdered taboo my many. First installment of the "Other Tales" series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello to all I return with my first of two new stories this week. I was going to do another but, I've decided to postpone it due to complications that arose. Yuri is obviously the main focus so if you don't like then don't read though if you read Ash and Misty's House Party saw this coming. By the way, all of the stories in this series take place in the same universe as that story in the weeks and months after it. This story begins a series focusing on lesser characters though the main characters may appear such as Misty who has a cameo here hence the picture. The title is a reference to the character of both girls with the former representing Sabrina and the later Erika. Black is a color often associated with darkness, and power while in Japanese culture it symbolizes nobility and experience. The rose is beautiful and smells lovely but, it's thrones will prick if you grab them just as Erika is an accomplished trainer and gym leader. It's also a nod to Revolutionary Girl Utena which, along with Sailor Moon, was vital in mainstreaming girl/girl romance in anime. FYI, today is the fifteenth anniversary of Electric Soldier Porygon.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

It was a sunny day in Celadon City. Many people were enjoying the warm weather and relaxing while others still worked diligently. In the Celadon City gym it's leader, Erika Nakagawa, was busily tending to the flowers in the gym. One thing you could say about the Celadon City gym was it was arguably the most beautiful gym in Kanto or anywhere.

"Now, were did I put that watering can?" asked Erika looking around after finishing pruning bonsai trees.

"Here it is." answered Tangela holding the can with one vine around the handler and another around the spout to support it.

"Thank you." said Erika taking the can and watering the plants.

"Those are beautiful ma'am." said one of the many all female employee at the Celadon Gym.

"Thank you. I've been working on them for a while now." replied Erika.

"Will you be joining us at the perfume store later?" asked the employee.

"Actually, I won't be able to make it today. I have Sabrina coming over so I will be entertaining her." answered Erika.

"You and her are very close." noted the female employee clearly meaning more than she intended.

"Many employers wouldn't take kindly to employees questioning their sexuality." said Erika.

"I'm so sorry." replied the employee frantically as she bowed causing the gym leader to giggle.

"I'm just joking. Besides, it's not most people don't already know I'm attracted to girls." said Erika smiling as the staff members had a sigh of relief.

"When I actually applied to work here someone told me the only way to get a job was if I had sex you." laughed the employee.

"People are so silly." laughed Erika getting a chuckle out of the wild stories people could come up with.

"I hope you enjoy yourself ma'am." said the female employee.

"Thank you." replied Erika who then checked her cellphone for the time, "Oh my, I need to get going."

"Goodbye ma'am." replied the female employee as Erika left for her home.

 

In Saffron City, the weather was slightly cloudier but, other wise still nice. In the Saffron City Gym, the psychic trainers were busy trying to master their craft though some found it harder than others.

"This crap is too hard." said Devon, a would-be psychic master who was struggling on simple levitation.

"You just need to focus." said one of the fellow psychics as she sat in mid-air.

"The problem is that bitch is being too strict." said Devon.

"Don't insult her. Trust me, the mistress is not someone to anger." warned the other psychic.

"I'll say what I want." replied Devon who then found himself being flipped over on his stomach then being twisted like a pretzel.

"Actually, you cannot. This is my gym and if you cannot preform levitate then you have no right to call yourself a psychic." said Sabrina entering the room.

"Ma'am." saluted the other psychics showing their loyalty to the powerful gym leader.

"I'm sorry. Please forgive my insolence." said Devon.

"You are forgiven." said Sabrina freeing him before addressing the assembled psychics, "I will be taking my leave shortly so our secession will ending after this."

"Yes ma'am." replied the psychics as Sabrina left.

"You're going to visit Erika." said Kadabra from within it's pokeball thanks to telepathy.

"Of course." replied Sabrina also using her telepathy.

"Well, if you ask me I think you two make a very nice couple." said Kadabra.

"Thank you." replied Sabrina.

"It's shame I'm one of the few you know for certain." said Kadabra.

"You know I can't come out right now." said Sabrina.

"I hope you do." replied Kadabra.

"Erika and I are going to talk about that. It's her idea of course." said Sabrina who reached her room then grabbed her cellphone and teleported to Erika's home in Celadon City.

 

In the garden of her home Erika was sitting at the table outside were she had been when Misty was having her issues with Ash. She had tea made and at the ready as she sat waiting for Sabrina to arrive. It was getting close to the time they agreed to but, Sabrina had appeared yet.

"I hope she isn't late." said Gloom knowing the psychic usual teleported from place to place.

"You know she'll be here." replied Erika as just then Sabrina arrived, "I was afraid you would be late Sabrina."

"I made it on time." said Sabrina walking over to Erika and sharing a quick kiss.

"That was fast." said Erika slightly disappointed.

"You know I don't want people finding out." replied Sabrina.

"Nobody will see you here and besides my staff already know." said Erika smiling.

"True." said Sabrina felling calmer.

"So, how are things going?" asked Erika as she poured Sabrina a cup of tea.

"Fine. I had an annoying trainee I dealt with today after he questioned my methods." answered Sabrina before she took a sip of tea.

"Great to hear." replied Erika.

"It's been boring otherwise. I've had a fair amount of challengers but, I defeated them all with ease." said Sabrina.

"Of course. You're Sabrina there isn't a trainer around who doesn't at least know of you." said Erika.

"Have you had many challengers?" asked Sabrina.

"A fair amount. I defeated some and others simply got the best of me. Nothing spectacular." answered Erika, "Now then; let's begin figuring out how you'll come out."

"Must I really?" asked Sabrina getting uncomfortable with the change in subject.

"I don't understand why you won't." replied Erika concerned.

"Because I don't know how they'll react." said Sabrina.

"Who?" asked Erika.

"My parents." answered Sabrina.

"Parents can act weird around the romantic interests of their children." said Erika smiling but, it did nothing to lift Sabrina's spirits.

"It's not that. They don't know I'm bisexual. They don't know I'm into girls as well as boys." said Sabrina.

"You're afraid of how they'll react." said Erika knowing the situation.

"You're lucky you were so accepted." sighed Sabrina.

"I'm sure things will be just as easy for you." replied Erika.

"Well, I don't believe so myself." said Sabrina.

"Two of us are going to solve that." said Erika smiling.

"I really have reservations about this." said Sabrina.

"Don't worry honey, it'll be fine." replied Erika placing her hands on the shoulders of the psychic.

"Thank you." said Sabrina sharing a passionate kiss with her girlfriend.

"Now then, how should we do this?" asked Erika.

"Being direct would probably be the best reason." answered Sabrina.

"Great, then you just need to face your parents and tell them." said Erika with a smile.

"I have no clue how you can be so calm." said Sabrina.

"It's not that hard." replied Erika.

"It's not you coming out." said Sabrina.

"I did once." pointed out Erika.

"How did you do it?" asked Sabrina.

"Well for me I guess it was kind of obvious so everyone pretty much knew. When I told my parents they were surprised it took so long." answered Erika laughing.

"Lucky for you." replied Sabrina.

"I'm sure everything will be fine." said Erika holding Sabrina's hands.

"You're always optimistic." noted Sabrina.

"It's one of the things you like about me." replied Erika.

"Very true." said Sabrina.

"I'll be with you." said Erika.

"No; this is something I have to do alone." said Sabrina still nervous about what was to come.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabrina tries to come out despite her own inner fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well here is chapter two of Black Rose. Just to clear up the question in case anyone is wondering, the reason Sabrina is so nervous and worried about coming out, other than the fact of how difficult it could be, is she's always presented as strong fearless so I wanted to explore another side of her.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

In a small home in the outskirts of Saffron City a mother was busy cleaning while her daughter watched and helped where she could.

"Now what mommy?" asked Sabrina, the five year old was eager to help her mother.

"Take the corners and fold them together." said her mother and the little girl did so, "Good work honey."

"Thank you mommy." smiled the girl.

"I'm just lucky to have such a great little helper." said her mother as the two finished folding the laundry, "Now to just put this away and we'll be done."

"Yeah!" cried Sabrina as she followed her mother down the hall and began humming.

"Do you remember the name of that song?" asked Sabrina's mother knowing the little girl would considering how much she loved it.

"Yes. It's Daisy Bell. I could never forget." answered Sabrina.

"Then I'm sure you remember how it goes." said her mother.

"I do." replied Sabrina who began singing the song with her mother:

Daisy, Daisy

Give me your answer due

I'm half crazy

All for the love of you

It won't be a stylish marriage

I can't afford a carriage

But you'll look sweet upon the seat

Of a bicycle built for two

"Very good honey." said Sabrina's mother who suddenly tripped and fell forward.

"Mommy!" cried out Sabrina as her mother found herself and the basket of clothes floating in mid-air.

"Sabrina, you've inherited your father's psychic powers. " said her mother as Sabrina lowered her and the basket down.

"I hear screaming." said Sabrina's father making sure things were okay.

"I tripped but, luckily Sabrina caught me. It seems she is psychic." said Sabrina's mother as she picked up her daughter.

"Well, glad to see my abilities carried on and good thing for you mother." said Sabrina's father patting his daughter on the head.

"What's a psychic?" asked Sabrina innocently.

"It means you have special powers." answered her mother.

"I'll help train you honey. I know you'll become a strong psychic." added her father which he would soon come to regret.

 

Now back in Saffron City, Sabrina was in her room pacing back and forth. Normally she had no confidence issues but, coming out was a matter very new to her.

"I don't understand how people put up with nervousness. It's such a useless emotion." said Sabrina walking back and forth.

"That's what makes you humans so unique. It's their flaws." said Kadabra who stood nearby watching it's trainer.

"I want to flaws." said Sabrina fiercely.

"Still the perfectionist." sighed Kadabra.

"That's just my nature. You know that." replied Sabrina.

"Yet you're worried here." noted Kadabra.

"As much as I wish to be perfect, I am still human." replied Sabrina.

"So, how are you going to do it?" asked Kadabra.

"Just being direct. Erika and I agreed it was the best method." answered Sabrina.

"Make sense." agreed Kadabra.

"I just hope I can actually do it." sighed Sabrina.

"I'm sure you can." said Kadabra.

"Thank you." replied Sabrina before taking a deep breath, "Here I go."

"Good luck." said Kadabra as Sabrina left her room and headed to find her parents.

 

In the kitchen Sabrina's parents were enjoying their day. Both were sitting at the table talking when a nervous Sabrina entered the room.

"Hello mother and father." said the girl walking up to the two.

"Hello honey." said her father taking a drink of coffee.

"I need to speak to you both." said Sabrina nervously.

"Sure honey." said her father.

"What's is it?" asked her mother.

"I need to tell you something." answered Sabrina clearly anxious.

"You can tell us." said her father.

"Well, I...um...you see..." stammered Sabrina angry with herself for being unable to say what she needed to say.

"If you need to talk then just say it." said her father.

"Well I..." stammered Sabrina.

"Yes." said her mother, wondering what she could have been struggling so hard to say.

"It's nothing." replied Sabrina.

"Are you sure?" asked her father.

"Yes. It's nothing major at all." answered Sabrina.

"Okay then." said her father and with that Sabrina turned and left.

"That was weird." noted Sabrina's father not oblivious to the weird nature of their daughter.

"I wonder what she wanted to say." mused her mother concerned.

"Whatever it is she'll tell us when she's ready." replied Sabrina's father.

"I hope you're right." said Sabrina's mother.

"Don't worry too much. Sabrina can handler herself she's show that since she was a child." said Sabrina's father.

"I'm sure you're right." said Sabrina's mother more convinced.

 

Sabrina returned to her room after fast walking down the hallway and quickly shut the door behind her. Kadabra was waiting for her and as soon as he saw the way she entered the room he knew what happened.

"You couldn't do it." sighed Kadabra.

"Look, you're not in the position I am." replied Sabrina.

"I understand how difficult coming out can be." said Kadabra.

"Then you shouldn't be too surprised if I problems with this!" snapped Sabrina.

"Just calm down." said Kadabra trying to calm his trainer down.

"You're right Kadabra." sighed Sabrina throwing herself of her bed.

"What happened?" asked Kadabra.

"I got their but, when I tried to tell them I just froze up." answered Sabrina, "That was so pathetic."

"You were nervous. It's understandable." replied Kadabra as Sabrina's cellphone rang.

"It's Erika." Sabrina moaned looking at the caller.

"So, what will you do?" asked Kadabra.

"I have to answer." answered Sabrina knowing this would be hard, "Hello Erika."

("Hello honey. I just wanted to see how things went.") said Erika.

"I couldn't do it." admitted Sabrina disappointed in herself.

("What happened?!") asked Erika worried.

"I tried to do it but, when I tried I couldn't do it." answered Sabrina.

("I'm sorry to hear that but, you can always try again.") said Erika trying to stay optimistic.

"You're correct." replied Sabrina.

("I'll be with you if you need it.") offered Erika.

"No. I need to do this alone." said Sabrina.

("Just remember, I'll always be here if you need me.") said Erika softly.

"Thank you Erika." said Sabrina warmly.

("I love you.") said Erika.

"I love you too." replied Sabrina as she ended her phone call.

"You've got a great girlfriend." noted Kadabra.

"Of course. I love her with all my heart." said Sabrina.

"Maybe you should have her by your side when you come out." suggested Kadabra cautiously.

"No. I am Sabrina after all. There's nothing I can't do." replied Sabrina building up her confidence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There will end chapter two now. I will just say next chapter of Play Misty for me will be in two day from now. Next time Sabrina will try again and a flashback tells how she and Erika first got together. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here Sabrina tires again to come out and a flashback reveals how the two first got together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well I have now returned with my third installment of my work

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

In her room Sabrina was meditating. The psychic was levitating over the ground and trying to clear her head.

"Feeling any better?" asked Kadabra always upset to see his trainer feeling down.

"Not very much." answered Sabrina honestly.

"That's no good." sighed Kadabra.

"Unfortunately, you're correct." replied Sabrina.

"Maybe you should give yourself more time." suggested Kadabra.

"I've waited too long." replied Sabrina.

"Then let Erika be with you." replied Kadabra.

"I can't." said Sabrina dismissing any such notion.

"It's hard to believe it's been so long since you got together." said Kadabra.

"I know. Time had gone by." agreed Sabrina remembering back.

 

It was a warm spring day in Celadon City. People were outside and enjoying the nice weather. With Mother's Day soon arriving floral shops were thriving.

However, a certain girl had a different gift in mind. Sabrina walked down the sidewalk after having teleported to the city to get a gift suggested to her by Kadabra. She got stares and murmurs by people she passed which wasn't uncommon to her.

"This is it." said the psychic to herself as she arrived at her location and entered.

"Hello ma'am. Welcome to Nakagawa Sensations." greeted the chipper brunette female employee who only then noticed the woman, "You're Sabrina of Saffron City."

"I am." replied the gym leader as a voice came from the back.

"April, we're getting a bigger delivery order and I need you to help-" began Erika emerging from the back in a crimson red kimono, "Oh Sabrina. What a pleasant surprise."

"Same to you." replied Sabrina trying to keep her heart from beating out of her chest, "What is this feeling?"

"Ma'am, I'd love to help but, I was just helping Miss Sabrina." noted April.

"You go and I'll help her." replied Erika.

"Yes ma'am." said April who headed to the back leaving the girls alone.

"So Sabrina, what brings you to my little corner of the world?" asked Erika beaming a smile.

"Kadabra suggested I purchase perfume for a Mother's Day present." answered Sabrina trying to focus on why she had made her trek.

"What a wonderful idea! And perfect timing as well, we've recently come up with a new fragrance. Gloom and I put a lot of work into this!" said Erika happily.

Erika turned and quickly headed back impressive especially since she was wearing Geta sandals. She then emerged with a bottle of perfume and motioned for Sabrina to hold out her wrist. When the raven-haired girl did, Erika gave her a spritz of the new perfume which she then took a whiff of.

"That's...wonderful." said Sabrina surprised how intoxicating the fragrance was.

"Thank you so much." replied Erika bowing, "I'll let you buy this bottle. You'll be the first person in the world to have it."

"Thanks." said Sabrina who made the transaction.

"I hope your mother enjoys it!" called Erika as the psychic left.

Walking down the street, Sabrina felt dazed. She didn't know why but, after seeing Erika she felt overwhelmed and unable to focus.

"Cherry blossoms do have an enjoyable fragrance to them." said Sabrina softly as she walked down the street but, as the words left her lip she stopped in her place.

Sabrina held the bag in front of her and opened it. She then reached in and pulled out the perfume which was not cherry blossom scented. This caused a realization for the girl.

"The smell that intoxicated me wasn't the perfume. It was Erika." said Sabrina to herself.

 

It had been a few days and was now one day removed from Mother's Day. Sabrina was in the gym but, she couldn't focus on what was happening in front of her. She hadn't been able to shake Erika from her memories since their encounter days earlier. As she walked she almost missed the man bowing before her.

"I hope this is important." said Sabrina

"Ma'am, you have a visitor." replied the man.

"Who is it?" asked Sabrina.

"It's Erika Nakagawa, the gym leader from Celadon City." answered the man.

Sabrina felt her chest tighten at that statement. The psychic didn't know why but, for some reason she became tense and began to sweat.

"Okay then." replied Sabrina who headed to the door where the nature-loving princess waited.

"Hello Sabrina." said Erika warmly at the door.

"Hello Erika. I'm surprised you're here." said Sabrina desperately hiding her nervousness.

"Well I came to Saffron City to market my new perfume and I decided to visit you. I wanted to know what your mother though of your gift." replied Erika chipper.

"She loved it. I must really thank you." said Sabrina.

"I'm so glad I could help you." said Erika who suddenly hugged Sabrina.

"Really it wasn't a problem. I mean it." said Sabrina who felt herself get flush.

"I'd do the same anytime. Goodbye." replied Erika smiling before taking off.

"Bye." said Sabrina feeling a mixture of confusion and and ecstasy as she watched Erika leave.

 

Sabrina then returned to her room making it clear she wasn't to be disturbed. Upon arriving she locked the door threw herself on her bed.

"What is wrong with me? Why am I feeling this way? What's going on?" asked Sabrina aloud to nobody as Kadabra emerged from it's pokeball.

"I believe I have the answer." said the psychic Pokemon.

"Then tell me." said Sabrina.

"You're in love." replied Kadabra.

"I am not in love with Erika." said Sabrina dismissing any such notion.

"Well, it sure seems that way to me." said Kadabra.

"Then you're mistaken." replied Sabrina.

"It's fine if you are attracted to girls. It's natural." said Kadabra.

"I know but, I'm not attracted to girls." said Sabrina, "I've had attractions to men as well despite not being in a relationship. Thus, I am not a lesbian."

"Well, then maybe you're bisexual." proposed Kadabra.

"You might be." mumbled Sabrina emotions she had always kept suppressed, even after she broke her obsession with her powers, began to come forward, "You're right Kadabra. I'm bisexual."

"Well, I'm certain your parents will accept you-" began Kadabra.

"No. I'm not telling them. Not yet anyway. I...just can't." said Sabrina determined.

"I understand." replied Kadabra, "Now the focus should be asking Erika out."

"Now, how do I do that?" asked Sabrina.

"I find that, as cliche as it might sound, the direct approach is the best method." answered Kadabra.

"Right." replied Sabrina.

 

Sabrina then recalled Kadabra into his pokeball then teleported herself to the mall where the perfume promotion was being held. She felt awkward wandering around as she was not the type of girl who normally hung out at the mall. When she found the Macy's where the promotion was going on she entered wandering by girls, and some guys, too obsessed with the sale to notice her. Then, she noticed Erika by a display signing autographs for fans.

"Here goes nothing." said Sabrina nervously to herself as she walked up to Erika.

"Oh Sabrina, nice to see you again." said Erika warmly as she noticed the girl.

"It's only been a few minutes." noted Sabrina, "Anyway, I wanted to see how things were going. Apparently they're fine."

"Yes it's amazing." said the nature-loving princess, "Oh dear we're running low out here. I'll get more from the back."

"I'll help." replied Sabrina trying to come off as casual.

"That's so nice of you." said Erika who then led the psychic girl into the back where they were alone.

"You really brought a lot." remarked Sabrina seeing several crates of perfume still unopened.

"We were hoping this would stock the shelves but, it seems like we'll have to make more." replied Erika.

"That perfume is amazing so I'm not surprised." said Sabrina trying to figure out a way to bring up her feelings.

"I am so glad you liked." said Erika picking up a crate of perfume bottles.

"That was such a nice and caring thing for you to do." said Sabrina as she used her telekinesis to lift several crates of perfume bottles.

"You're powers are most helpful but, I cannot but feel there's another reason you came here." said Erika.

"Well I-" stammered Sabrina getting blush.

"If I didn't know better I'd think you might be coming on to me." continued Erika as she stood a foot away from Sabrina.

"Actually, I need to tell you-" began Sabrina before being interrupted by Erika's lips pressing against hers.

"I like you too." said Erika with a smile.

 

"It's really hard to believe such a long time as passed." sighed Kadabra as she noticed the thoughtful glare in Sabrina's eyes.

"Yeah." said the psychic distracted.

"Are you going to try again?" asked Kadabra.

"I have to. I owe it to Erika." answered Sabrina sitting up.

"I understand. Good luck." said Kadabra.

 

A nervous Sabrina walked down the hallway with purpose. She had butterflies in her stomach and her palms were sweaty but, she had to come out. There was no way she couldn't. When she found her father walking down the hall opposite her, Sabrina took a nervous gulp and approached him.

"Hello father, I need to speak to you." said the psychic girl.

"Sure honey." replied the man.

"I need to say something very personal." said Sabrina.

"It's no problem Sabrina." said her father.

"Actually it is, I'm not sure how you'll react." replied Sabrina her nerves showing through.

"It's not like there's anything that'll make me hate you." said her father.

"You might." said Sabrina getting cold feet quickly.

"Your mother and I forgave you for everything that happened with your powers; nothing will make us hate you." replied her father.

"That's true." mumbled Sabrina to herself feeling slightly more optimistic.

"Anything you need to tell us you can." restated her father.

"Okay, here I go." said Sabrina taking a deep breath, "What I need to tell you is-"

"Yes?" asked her father as the girl as simply stopped mid-sentence.

"The thing is-" said Sabrina not able to get the words out.

"Look honey, I need to go. You can tell me-" began her father as he started to walk away.

"No!" cried Sabrina unleashing a power burst of psychic energy that briefly cause the light to flicker on and off.

"Sabrina you need to control yourself." reprimanded her father, something he would have been too frightened to do at one point.

"I can't!" snapped the girl.

"You need to clam down, this is the second time you've done this." replied her father.

"I can tell him. I can tell him. I can tell him." said Sabrina to herself.

"You can talk when you're ready." said her father.

"The thing is, I am not really certain how you'll react to the news." explained Sabrina.

"Whatever it is, I can take it." said her father.

"I-" began Sabrina as just then a though passed into her head

"Whatever it is, I can take it." said her father.

"Dad, I'm bisexual and currently dating Erika Nakagawa of Celadon City." said the nervous girl.

"What! I won't have it! No daughter of mine will live such a perverse and unnatural lifestyle. I have no idea how you could have chosen that way to live! I have no daughter!" cried her father in rage.

"No." said Sabrina softly as she began to shake.

"Honey, what's wrong?" asked her father.

"Nothing. On second though, I'm will tell you later." answered Sabrina who ran off glad that imagine wasn't reality...for now.

 

The girl darted back to her bedroom and threw herself on her bed. Sabrina no longer resisted as tears flowed onto her pillow.

"It didn't go well." sighed Kadabra sadly.

"I actually didn't tell him. But, I thought of what might happen and the idea was too much." answered Sabrina.

"That sucks." said Haunter appearing out of nowhere and causing Kadabra to jump.

"Don't do that!" cried the psychic type.

"It's too easy. " replied Haunter who turned his attention back to Sabrina, "I know what to do."

"I'm not in the mood." said Sabrina sitting up.

Her response was ignored as Haunter produced a bomb on his stuck out tongue. It then exploded which caused Sabrina to begin laughing.

"Works. Every time." mused Haunter.

"Now we have to figure out what to do next." said Kadabra.

"I already know." replied Sabrina grabbing her cellphone.

"This is Erika." said the girl on the other end.

"Hello Erika." said Sabrina seriously as possible.

"What's going on?" asked Erika.

"I failed." answered Sabrina sadly.

"You need to be specific." replied Erika getting worried.

"I tried twice to come out to my parents and I failed both times. I'm sorry." said Sabrina.

"I'm glad that it's. I was really worried. It's okay Sabrina. Coming out is very difficult." said Erika softly.

"Thank you." replied Sabrina feeling much better.

"It's fine. Come over tomorrow and we'll talk about what to do." Love you." said the nature-loving princess.

"Love you to." said Sabrina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: We'll end chapter three there for now. I figured by this point Sabrina would have some grip on her emotions but, understanding them could be difficult since she suppressed them for so long. Next time, Sabrina and Erika meet to discuss the matter and a cameo is made by another character. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Erika and Sabrina discuss the situation with another popular character.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello to all I am back with the fourth installment of "Black Rose".

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

In her mansion garden, Erika was patiently waiting in a pink kimono. She knew her girlfriend would be arriving any moment but, what she didn't know was Erika had a secret when she arrived.

"I hope Sabrina is okay." said Gloom worried.

"Sabrina is a very strong person. Even the strongest psychic trainers respect her power after all." answered Erika.

"Hello." said Sabrina having just teleported to the garden.

"Hello hon." replied Erika who shared a kiss with her love.

"I'm really sorry I failed you." said Sabrina in a position most unusual for her.

"You could never fail me." replied Erika smiling, "Now, please explain what happened."

"Okay." sighed Sabrina sitting, "It began after I first told you I would come out. I tried but, I got nervous and was unable to fulfill this goal."

"She stated her disdain for nervousness claiming it was weak." added Kadabra.

"It's true." replied Sabrina bitterly.

"Your emotions are not weakness. They're what make you a human and there's nothing wrong with that. Please, don't seal yourself off ever again." said Erika hugging Sabrina.

"You're right." said Sabrina calming down a bit.

"Now then, was that the only time?" asked Erika.

"No, I did try a second time right before I called you." answered Sabrina.

"Please, tell us what happened then." requested Gloom.

"I tried telling my father the second time but, I thought of what might happen if he rejects me and...I couldn't." explained Sabrina her voice shaking.

"I'm so sorry. I know the fear of rejection must be terrifying but, you can't let your fear stop you." said Erika.

"You really think my parents will accept me?" asked Sabrina.

"Plenty of parents do. My parents did." answered Erika optimistic.

"You really are lucky." sighed Sabrina trying to calm herself back down.

"So are you. You just don't realize it." replied Erika smiling.

"I truly believe you're giving in to your own paranoia." said Kadabra.

"You are probably right." admitted Sabrina.

"Are you feeling better?" asked Erika.

"I always feel fine around you." answered Sabrina.

"How sweet." cooed Gloom as the two girls shared a kiss.

"A romantic like her trainer." said Kadabra at the reaction by his fellow Pokemon.

"Now then, we need to figure out what our next course of action should be." said Erika determined.

"True. I am ready to cave and admit I need help." replied Sabrina defeated.

"It's never wrong to ask for help." said Kadabra.

"You're right. It's just...I've always been so strong. I am not used to having to depend on others. I'm not used to any kind of weakness." said Sabrina.

"Getting help doesn't make you weak it means you are struggling and need help." replied Gloom.

"Gloom makes a correct point, which is I why believe we need someone to help us." said Erika.

"That's really not necessary!" cried Sabrina not wanting more people to know her secret.

"Don't worry Sabrina. It's somebody we can trust." replied Erika as a maid entered the garden.

"Miss Erika, your other guest has arrived." said the woman.

"Great. Please let her in." smiled Erika.

"We can find another." protested Sabrina.

"Hi guys!" called Misty as she headed toward her friends.

"I told you we can trust her." said Erika.

"Hello Misty." said Sabrina accepting what she knew she couldn't fight.

"How much did Erika tell you?" asked Kadabra.

"She told me you two needed help with your relationship." answered Misty, "I heard the rumors but, I just figured it was none of my business. Personally, I am happy you've both found each other."

"Thanks." said Sabrina happy to hear someone say those words.

"So, how long have you two been together?" asked Togetic knowing it's trainer wondered the same thing.

"Not that long now. Sabrina only realized she was bisexual when we began dating and I've know I was gay a year before you, Brock and Ash visited my gym. Sabrina first felt feelings for me when she came to my store to buy perfume for her mother and when I visited Saffron City I visited her. Sabrina showed up at the store where I was selling my perfume and we kissed." answered Erika.

"You don't need to tell her everything." said Sabrina.

"I'm just be honest." shrugged Erika.

"Besides, you're love isn't the one cross-dressing." said Misty as all girls and Pokemon shard a laugh.

"I must admit, when I first saw "Ashley" I really thought she was cute." confessed Erika.

"He's done it since." noted Togetic.

"So, back on topic." said Kadabra.

"Right, now the problem we are having is Sabrina is concerned about coming out as bisexual to her parents." said Erika.

"It's really not easy." confessed Sabrina.

"I've heard that before." replied Misty.

"She has tried twice and failed due to her fear." added Gloom recounting what had already been discussed.

"What exactly do you fear will happen?" asked Misty.

"My parents will disown me." answered Sabrina nervous.

"It's weird to see you having such a confidence problem." noted Misty.

"First time we met Sabrina turned you and Brock into dolls and almost got Ash as well." added Kadabra.

"That was after I had shrunk you three and stuck you in my doll house." noted Sabrina.

"You're such a powerful trainer even Lucian and Caitlin of the Elite Four respect you." said Erika.

"That's true." admitted Sabrina.

"Exactly. The Sabrina I first met was a strong and confident girl who wouldn't rattle. I'm not saying you should turn people into dolls again or shut yourself off emotionally again but, you can't live in fear of how others think." said Misty.

"You are right. I am Sabrina, gym leader of Saffron City and one of the strongest psychic trainers in the Pokemon League. I shouldn't worry about what others think of me, I've proven myself already!" declared Sabrina jumping out of her seat.

"There's the girl I feel for." said Erika happily, "Misty, you have been a great help."

"Yes. Thank you my friend." added Sabrina.

"After the way you guys helped me during the fiasco with Ash it's the least I could do. I'm just glad Team Rocket didn't show up again." replied Misty.

"Come to think of it, we haven't heard a word form those three since then. Not to mention the way Jessie acted was really out of character." noted Togetic.

"I'm just glad we've got some peace." said Misty.

"I won't complain about that." laughed Togetic.

"Well then, I guess that your official coming out is all the mountain we have to climb." mused Kadabra.

"The good thing is, I know that I don't need to be alone." replied Sabrina warmly looking at her girlfriend.

"Just being direct is the best option." said Gloom voicing it's opinion.

"I told her the same thing and she's tried that." replied Kadabra.

"Is it you were just afraid?" asked Misty.

"Yes it was. But, now I am fine. I know I can do it if Erika is by my side." answered Sabrina.

"I'll always be there for you." said Erika.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So I'll end it there. Misty made her cameo and she won't be around for the next chapter. I am not sure about next chapter due to extenuating circumstance which might hinder me in the future. Anyway, when the last chapter is the conclusion so I will try to finish as as soon as possible. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, Sabrina faces her biggest fear and comes out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello to all as you can see my issue was resolved (it turned out better then I hoped) so I now present to you the closing chapter of Black Rose. Stay tuned at the end for a preview of my next new Pokemon fanfic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

It was a beautiful day in Saffron City. Outside the sky was blue, the sun was bright and people were out enjoying themselves. Inside the Saffron City gym it was business as usual for the psychics training but, their mentor was much more nervous.

"You're going to make yourself a wreck." said Kadabra.

"I know but, this is the moment I have been anticipating. I've been afraid of this day for a long time." replied Sabrina pacing back and forth in her room.

"If Erika is with you then things should be fine." said Haunter floating next to Kadabra.

"That could make things worse." said Sabrina anxious.

"If you are disowned then you could crash with Erika." suggested Haunter.

"No. I will not be afraid here. I will be strong." said Sabrina.

"That's the spirit." replied Kadabra.

("Sabrina, you're friend Erika is here.") said her father using his telekinesis.

"Thank you father." said Sabrina.

 

The psychic trainer took a sigh then teleported to the front door. Once there, she opened the door.

"Hello honey." said Erika with a smile.

"Hello." replied Sabrina who then teleported herself and Erika to her room.

"Are you ready?" asked Erika after reaching the room.

"As much as I will ever be." answered Sabrina.

"Great. Then let's go." replied Erika.

"How are we going to do this?" asked Sabrina.

"Telling them." answered Erika, "You're still uncertain."

"This is not easy okay." replied Sabrina defensively.

"Oh." said Erika kissing Sabrina.

"It's not something to be proud of." said Sabrina.

"It means you really do feel emotions." replied Erika.

"Yeah. That's great because I'm not emotional closed off." sighed Sabrina.

"Yes it is." said Erika holding onto her girlfriend, "I'm really glad for that."

"If it wasn't then, I never would have dated you." noted Sabrina.

"Let's go." said Erika offering her hand.

"Right." said Sabrina.

 

The two girls walked hand-in hand to find the Sabrina's parents passing people who stopped and stared at the sight. Of course, they dared not speak for fear of Sabrina's wrath. Soon, the two girls found Sabrina's parents thanks in part to her telepathy.

"Are you ready?" asked Erika as the two stood outside the the door.

"As ready as I will ever be." answered Sabrina who opened the door.

"Hello honey." said her father who then noticed the girls holding hands.

"What's going on?" asked Sabrina's mother noticing the girls holding hands.

"This is what I was trying to tell you before." answered Sabrina, "I'm in love with Erika."

"How long has this been going on for?" asked Sabrina's father.

"I've been with Erika for a while now. I have been unable to tell you due to fear of your reaction but, I now realize that I cannot fear how others feel." answered Sabrina as objects in the room began levitating.

"Sabrina, that's great. I'm glad you found someone and frankly I think Erika is a great choice. You got my great taste in women." said Sabrina's father.

"We don't care what you are as long as you're happy." added Sabrina's mother.

"Really?" asked Sabrina wide-eyed as she put down the levitating items.

"Of course honey. You know we'll always love you." said her father.

"See, I told you there was nothing to worry about." said Erika grinning happily, "I knew they'd never disown you."

"Of course we wouldn't." said Sabrina's father.

"Were did you get such an idea?" asked her mother.

"I was afraid of your reaction. It's not easy coming out." answered Sabrina.

"We'll always love you." said her father as he embraced his daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There you go we're now complete. I know this was very chapter was very short but, that was really I could do. Also, I am aware of how cheesy that ending was. Starting next month, I am going to do another story for this series called "Broken Bat" which will focus on Casey. I hope you check it out and I will be continuing my other story "Play Misty for me". Please review.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: And we'll end it there. You'll notice the chapters here aren't extremely long but, that's because this story will be fairly short it's self with only five chapters. I hope you stick with this and check out my other story coming out in two days. Please review.


End file.
